memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais
Dies ist die Diskussion für Plasmarelais und den PlasmarelaisBot. Ältere Diskussionen befinden sich im Archiv. Dinge, die ich hier nicht mehr haben möchte, befinden sich im Mülleimer. This is the user talk for Plasmarelais and the PlasmarelaisBot. For older discussions see archive. Things I don't wanna see anymore moved to the waste bin. interwiki bot for MA-ru Hi Plasmarelais, thanks a lot for the idea. Yes, it would help if you could explain how exactly we can use your lang-bot. I mean - does it add all languages automatically, so we won't need to do it? Or what? :) Sorry for stupid questions, that's our first bot on MA-ru :) --JLPaparazzzzi 16:09, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Mmm, it seems your bot is already arrived though we are still discussing it in the community... but ok, will see how it works :-) Just one more question - does it add just 1 lang, right? I understood it checks all wikis, doesn't it? Thank you! --JLPaparazzzzi 17:30, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ah! I see! Sorry about that :D. I think everybody agree, but we are still waiting for an opinion of 2 or 3 more archivists. --JLPaparazzzzi 17:51, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Soooo, the community agrees :) --JLPaparazzzzi 07:13, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Personen-Sidebar Hi Plasmarelais. Wäre das etwas für deinen Bot? Gruß--Joe-le 22:35, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Norja, ich frag ihn mal :-) Ne im Ernst, ich denke das dürfte kein Prob sein. Ich schau's mir mal an. -- 22:39, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Schön das dieser Fehler korrigiert worden ist, klaro kümmere ich mich darum. --Klossi 04:34, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Google Chrome Ja, das sollte aktiviert sein. Hatte ich auch schon nachgeschaut gehabt. -- 11:00, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Photon.png Hallo Plasma, kannst Du das mit dem Bild auch ins monobook.css schreiben? Danke--Bravomike 10:04, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, hatte ich gar nicht bedacht. Scheint zu funzen. -- 10:13, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Japp, funzt. Danke dafür!--Bravomike 10:14, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) RE:Bilder für Die Apokalypse droht verschoben Danek, habs gemacht.--Tobi72 08:38, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Error 404 Hi Plasma! Mir ist da gerade ein neues Problem untergekommen: Ich wollte für dieses Bild Datei:Brücke.png einen Löschantrag stellen und natürlich auch das Forum dazu anlegen. Statt des Editors erscheint bei mir aber die folgende Seite Error 404: Seite nicht gefunden!. Vielleicht hast du ja eine Idee, woran das liegen könnte? --Pflaume 20:38, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Ursache, und danke ;) --Pflaume 20:44, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kat Was bedeutet das? - Kat hier bitte in --One of four 19:19, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Tut mir leid, ich habs nicht kapiert, habs wieder versucht ( , aber ich weiß nicht so diese noinclude teil hin muss, das sah in der Vorschau immer wieder komisch aus - ich glaub ich stehe auf dem Schlauch.--One of four 12:19, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Neue Zeitlinie / Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie hallo, also wenn ich das richtig sehe, muss für diese Änderung einfach überall die Zeichenkette (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) in (Neue Zeitlinie) getauscht werden. ohne weitere Bedingungen. ist doch ziemlich simpel oder? -- 14:06, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) dann müsste } in } geändert werden-- 14:39, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Äähm, ich hab die Disk nicht verfolgt. Sollen alle Artikel mit dem Zusatz (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) auf ein Lemma mit dem Zusatz (Neue Zeitlinie) verschoben werden? Und meinstest du im zweiten Post, dass in allen Artikeln die Vorlage gegen getauscht werden soll? Ich frage nur, weil da jeweils drei Klammern stehen. Ich weiß jetzt nicht auf Anhieb ganz genau, was du meinst. Danke :-) -- 18:45, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) also die Seiten kann ich auch händisch verschieben. mir geht es nur um die Links. achja, das mit den klammern ist natürlich ein fehler.-- 10:38, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin grad im Urlaub. Aber nach Pfingsten sag ich nochmal Bescheid, dann können die Seiten alle verschoben werden und der Bot passt dann alle Links auf einmal an. Aber mit dem mäßigen UMTS-Empfang hier macht das grad nich so viel Sinn. Wird aber erledigt. -- 08:07, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) dann wünsche ich einen schönen Urlaub^^-- 08:11, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Lol, News ausm Internet-Café: bei mir nu auch kein USB mehr am Notebook --> kein UMTS mehr *würg* dieser Dreck hat mir bisher nur Ärger gemacht. Ich will endlich das Bundes-WLAN! -- 11:37, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Probs mit eigenem Wiki Hi, wäre nett, wenn du dich an der Diskussion http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Enomine#Nochmal_von_Vorne auf meiner Benutzer:Diskussionsseite beteiligst. -- Enomine 22:28, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC)